


apple bottom

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Jun doesn’t want to share Sho’s ass with anyone.





	apple bottom

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It fits neatly in his hands, two palm fulls of apple bottom and it was worth every minute of the wait to be like this. Sho’s more adept than people give him credit for, not even shuddering under Jun’s touch, just staring at him with lust in his eyes and a hint of amusement.

“Mine,” Jun hisses through his teeth, pressing his body against Sho’s and speaking into the corner of his mouth. “Say it’s mine.”

“It’s yours,” Sho replies, his voice even and deep and Jun shivers where he stands. “Only yours.”

Fire courses through Jun’s veins and he wants to bend Sho over right here, there’s a perfectly good countertop and dining room chair or even the arm rail of the stairway would suffice. But no sooner had he thought it then  _Sho_  was acting on it, tilting his head to capture Jun’s mouth and wrapping his arms around him, sliding his hands down to Jun’s hips to pull him close.

They both know who’s in charge here, Jun falling victim to Sho’s lethal kiss and spicy scent and the way he feels hard against him. He feels himself lifted off the ground and then he’s laid down on the couch, quickly covered by Sho’s body and they can’t gets their clothes off fast enough.

Jun’s hands return to Sho’s ass the second they’re undressed, Sho’s quick laugh vibrating Jun’s throat as he presses his lips to it. His fingers trail down the back of Jun’s thigh and his knees lift automatically, invitingly, and Sho distracts him with a searing kiss as he prepares him for their union.

They fit together like a puzzle and a little moan escapes with every one of Jun’s breaths, Sho’s groans going straight to his own cock as Sho starts moving inside him. Jun can feel him everywhere, inside and outside and all around him, and he peeks through the slits of his hooded eyes to see Sho watching him. His stare is like two rays of heat that burn him completely, excruciating yet yearned for as Jun feels it in every nerve of his body.

Then Sho shoves his hand between them and wraps it around Jun’s length, his eyes growing more intense as he watches Jun fall apart underneath him, low grunts escaping past his lips from his own pleasure. Jun arches and comes with a scream, a layer of sweat forming over his entire body while his mind goes comfortably numb for awhile. He feels Sho finish and makes a face at the sensation, coupled by Sho’s weight dropping onto his slimy skin.

“Shower,” he hisses, and Sho laughs breathlessly.

Jun glares at him until he gets up, but he happily walks behind him on the way down the hall, thoroughly enjoying the view.


End file.
